The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system and method for suppressing interference.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Increasingly, communication of information by information handling systems is done through wireless means, which can help facilitate the portability of the information handling system. However, this wireless transmission and reception of information can raise a number of issues.
When communicating information wirelessly, a desire is to obtain an optimal signal to noise ratio (SNR). However, the transmitted power allowed for the signal is regulated by the government. This constrains wireless designers to reducing the interference level on the receive end to achieve a desired SNR. The interference level may be affected when unwanted signals are present in the fundamental receive or intermediate frequency bands, causing receiver desensitization, or desensing, which can degrade the potential range and throughput of the communications link.
Unwanted signals or interference can emanate from a number of sources in the information handling system. Processors, video cards, display devices, and even unshielded connection cables may be situated close enough to the communications antenna so that their radiated interference causes significant desensitization. Solutions to this problem exist, such as shielding cables to reduce interference, or relocating the antenna so that the desensitization is reduced. However, as the size of information handling systems continues to shrink, antenna relocation may no longer be a viable option because there may be no antenna locations in the system which avoid a desensing problem.
Modulation techniques exist which tend to mitigate some of the harmful effects of interference. These techniques can guarantee a bit error rate, but will lose some information as they can only deliver a certain robustness and don't actually decrease the interference level.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for improved interference suppression in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.